No Can Be A Good Thing
by If You Get My Drift
Summary: First ever YYH...Yusuke x Kurama...don't kill me.


**YAY!!!!! MY FIRST YYH FIC (THAT I CAN PROMISE YOU SUCKS)!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. PLEASE!!!!**

**Warning yaoi. There. I said it.**

* * *

"Thank you again for agreeing to do this for me, Yusuke. Where did you develop such a talent for it? Bandaging wounds, I mean." 

Yusuke and Kurama were in Yusuke's living room, which was currently unoccupied by anyone other than themselves. Yusuke's mother had gone out to one of her "somewheres". 'Most likely getting drunk again,' thought Yusuke.

"Let's just say Genkai wouldn't let me end a day **'unscathed'**. Old hag," muttered the disgruntled spirit detective. Although he would probably never admit it, Yusuke was still plagued by nightmares of that—that _awful_ place, and that _horrible_ fossil of an old woman, not to mention the "training". 'More like torture,' he silently told himself.

"That went on every day for three months?" Kurama was clearly shocked.

"Yeah, it kinda overrode the not having to go to school part," Yusuke laughed.

"I suppose so," said Kurama, smiling. Suddenly, he gasped in pain. Apparently Yusuke hadn't seen the bruises on Kurama's back, which were all around the gash from that damn demon. He leaned forward, wincing slightly.

"W-what the hell did I do?! Are you okay, Kurama?!"

"Don't worry about me; it was only a bruise, after all." Since Kurama was sitting on the floor in front of Yusuke, so as to give him better access to the deep cut on his back, he straightened up a little more and moved his rose-red hair to the side. "Not to rush you, Yusuke, but are you almost done?"

"Yeah, almost. This slash _is_ kinda big, ya know."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much."

"Sorry."

"Very funny."

A slight pause while Yusuke finished bandaging Kurama's wound. "There. Done. You happy?"

"Very much, thank you." The fox was about to stand up, but stopped. "Didn't you get scratched by that thing as well, Yusuke? I seem to remember that you did."

Yusuke muttered something incoherent.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, okay! I was being stupid and didn't dodge in time!" Yusuke burst out.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. I wasn't fast enough, either, and I am a demon myself. Now sit back down and take your shirt off so I can have a look and make sure it's okay."

"W-what? When did I stand up?" Yusuke asked, blinking. He was obviously confused. '_Cute,_' Kurama thought.

"Let's see…around the time you started yelling, I think." Kurama's soft smile slowly turned to a smirk.

"Oh, be quiet and get to lookin'," said Yusuke, taking off his shirt and sitting down in front of Kurama.

The gash was almost as large and painful-looking as Kurama's own, but for being on Yusuke's back, it was bandaged pretty well. "I'm going to have to take these off, so I can see your wound better."

"Yeah, whatever, but be careful 'cause—OW!"

There was a loud ripping noise, followed by Yusuke yelling, "BECAUSE IT STILL HURTS, DAMMIT!"

"On the positive side," said Kurama, smiling nervously, "they all came off at once."

"Just get it over with, before you kill me," panted Yusuke, his eyes watering from the pain.

After Kurama had seen enough to both make sure it was infected and to lose his appetite, he bandaged Yusuke's back up once more. The two stood and put their shirts back on. It was wordlessly decided that Kurama would stay until Yusuke's mother came back, which promised to be quite a long time. They sat down on the couch and Yusuke grabbed the remote to start channel surfing.

When his fickle mind decided on something, he set the remote on the table and leaned into the couch.

They had watched in silence for about ten minutes when Kurama thought, '_I wonder…if __**now**__ would be the right time to try?'_ He made up his mind that yes, he would at least try. He cautiously moved almost imperceptibly closer to Yusuke. Who, of course, didn't notice.

After Kurama had moved about a foot and a half closer to him, though, he began to suspect something. '_Is he…getting closer?_'

When Kurama was gingerly leaning on Yusuke's shoulder, then came the confirmation: '_He is! I knew it! But…what should I do? I mean, it's not like it's…uncomfortable, and…nngh…warm…'_ Both of them were a little surprised (but equally pleased) when Yusuke started leaning onto Kurama, who took full advantage of the situation by wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

Apparently, Yusuke didn't mind this at all, seeing as how he returned the gesture happily, as well as nuzzling his face into Kurama's shoulder.

The fox was in pure ecstasy! Here he'd been trying to work up enough courage to do this for months, and now, finally, it was happening! To make things even better, Yusuke was willingly reciprocating his actions, and possibly…his feelings? '_I suppose there's only one way—mmph!'_

'_Please don't push me back, please, please __**please**__, don't,' _thought Yusuke desperately. He wasn't sure when or how he started to feel that he wanted more of Kurama, all he knew was that he definitely **did**. The redhead was so beautiful and polite, it would probably be difficult for anyone _not_ to fall head over heels for him, even semiconsciously, as in Yusuke's case.

Kurama quickly realized what was happening and kissed back eagerly. _'He…he kissed me first! But…wait. What if—what if __**I'm**__ just a-a distraction from someone he really __**does**__ love? And he's just…using me?!'_ With that unsettling thought resounding in his mind, Kurama broke away from Yusuke.

"W-what's the matter, Kurama?" Yusuke inquired nervously. '_Oh God, oh God, oh God, I did something wrong!'_

"Yusuke," Kurama began, choosing his words carefully. "Yusuke, am I just a distraction? A toy? I need to know that I won't be used before I do anything else."

Yusuke opened his mouth, and…

Kurama sat up, panting. '_Was it all a dream? It appears to be as such. But no matter, because, after all…'_

"Are you alright, Kurama? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Yusuke crawled closer to Kurama on the bed, looking a little worried in the dark that enveloped them.

"Far from it!" the fox laughed. "I was merely dreaming about the day we realized we were perfect for each other."

Yusuke smiled and kissed Kurama lovingly, gently pushing him back down onto their bed. "I remember that."

"Goodnight, Yusuke."

"'Night, Kurama."

'_Thank goodness he said no.'_

'_Thank God I said no.'_

Sometimes, no can be a good thing.

* * *

**There ya go. First ever YYH. -kicks it- I know...it sucks like a vaccuum. Le review?**

**Also, tell me if you find any errors...I suck at finding them in my own stuff.**


End file.
